survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa
|place = 4/21|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 8|days = 39}}Elsa is a contestant from SurvivORG: GuatemORGla, ''where she finished in 4th Place. In ''GuatemORGla, ''Elsa was known for her friendly and under-the-radar gameplay. She began on the Yaxha Tribe, making it through the swap easily despite her time zone differential. Elsa swapped onto the doomed Nakum 2.0 Tribe, where despite being blindsided into the minority at Infi's boot, was able to survive 3 more Tribal Councils in a row, mostly through her social gameplay and help from her ally Coffee. She managed to make it to the merge without a vote to her name, where she reconnected with some of her old allies, including Tom. At the merge, Elsa was able to make it into the working majority alliance. She threw a vote on Salted at Final 10, causing paranoia in the tribe. She and Tom voted Salted at Final 9, but Cool played an idol on him and her Yaxha ally Corvs went home. At the next vote, Elsa decided not to pull the trigger on saving Coffee, but rebounded the next vote by pulling a split vote blindside with Tom on Salted. At Final 6, Elsa was finally targeted for the first time in the game, as she received 3 votes along with Rize. Sex played the swing vote, hesitating to even vote against Elsa in the first place, and changing her mind multiple times. On the re-vote, Elsa and Tom convinced Sex to flip back to Rize, saving Elsa. At F5, Elsa was pitted off against Tom and had to vote out her close ally to move along. At the Final 4, Elsa again finished second place in the Immunity Challenge to Cool, who dictated her unanimous voteout. She finished in 4th Place. Elsa voted for Abdi to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''My name is Elsa and I'm 22, currently living and working in Japan as an English teacher at an eikawa. I love teaching (mostly) but my actual career aspiration is to work as a UX/UI designer, and so I spend a lot of my time designing mobile apps and websites for my portfolio. My other hobbies include reading crime fiction or horror novels, playing video/board games, and watching anime. '''If you were an ancient deity, what would you be the god of?: '''Okay, well. This is probably more personal and only relatable to a couple of people within this server haha. But I'd like to be the Goddess of Natural Hair. Yes, natural hair, i.e., kinky hair/hair for POC. And no, I'm not picking this bc I know I have to wash my hair today and I know it's going to be a 5+ hour routine that leaves me exhausted and frustrated...... Anywho, my role as a goddess will involve granting those that regularly thank me for their bouncy curls fortune and riches. I will bestow upon my poor 4c girls, who have to struggle to comb their hair everyday, they shall be gifted a conditioner that will make their hair as smooth as silk (after an offering ofc). I'll reduce the prices for all natural hair products, no offering required. I'll give all worshipers a 'Get out of a Bad Hair Day' token that'll revitalise and restyle their unfortunate hair results once a day (or a week if I'm feeling mean), if they need it. But the reason why lol is just because it's a tiring thing, and I may as well be a goddess for something that directly affects me regularly. As goddess I can only assume that I'll reap all the benefits of my role, too. Amen. Voting History Trivia * Along with Tom, Elsa won the inaugural award for Best Duo at the ''GuatemORGla reunion show. * Elsa became the first player cast for SurvivORGs from Japan. Category:Contestants Category:GuatemORGla Contestants Category:4th Place